


Хьюстон, у нас проблемы

by WTF Hawkeyes 2021 (HawkeyeRussianTeam)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Russian/Русский, WTF Hawkeyes 2021, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkeyeRussianTeam/pseuds/WTF%20Hawkeyes%202021
Summary: А задача-то была — не бей лежачего.Но что-то пошло не так.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Laura Barton
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Hawkeyes 2021





	Хьюстон, у нас проблемы

**2000 год, Хьюстон**

— Не буду я это брать, — сказал Клинт. — Возьму обычный передатчик.  
Слишком непонятный и слишком современный гаджет был возвращён в руки к Филу с пренебрежением. Тот со вздохом повертел его в руках и положил в карман пиджака. Понаблюдал в трагической тишине, как молодой, горячий и не очень умный, по мнению руководства, лучник собирает параллельно багаж и снаряжение для задания. Старенький передатчик, гарантированно славший морзянку в эфир, документы, наконечники стрел — всё перемешалось на столе с недоеденным в спешке сэндвичем, стаканами кофе и не поместившимися в рюкзак лишними чистыми носками.  
Должно быть, у педантичного Фила всё это вызывало ужас, но Клинт так привык.  
— Правильно она сказала, что ты питекантроп.  
Клинт, в недобрый миг отхлебнувший кофе, чуть не подавился.  
— Кто?  
— И избирательный ретроград.  
— Просто предпочитаю надёжные методы, — возмутился Клинт. — Это как проверенная страховка в цирке. Зачем изобретать новое, если оно может отказать в любую минуту, а от этого зависит твоя жизнь?  
— Ты уже не в цирке.  
— Н-да?  
Хмыкнув, Клинт почесал недавно перебитый — уже во второй раз за недолгое время работы на Щ.И.Т. — нос и отвернулся снова. Стал взвешивать в руке новенькие метательные ножи. Коулсон, давно застрявший в этой серьёзной структуре, даже не представлял, сколько на самом деле общего было у Щ.И.Т.а с цирком. Вот, и финты с ножами, и акробатические трюки, и смертельные номера; а у него, Клинта Бартона, чаще всего — три в одном.  
Знал, конечно, на что подписывался. Но уже по истечению первого года в воображении стали сами собой возникать соблазнительные детальные картины: бескрайние спокойные поля, где соседей не видно, как берегов — с пиратского корабля, большой уютный дом не на колёсах, размеренный умиротворяющий труд, налаженное хозяйство. И чтобы никаких директоров, внезапно явившихся в гараж с заданием.  
Но на этот дом нужно было заработать, как и на спокойную пенсию. Агенты, обещал Фил, выходят на пенсию рано, и платят им хорошо.  
«Если они доживают», — добавил честный вежливый агент Коулсон после небольшой паузы.  
Клинт тогда всё равно подмахнул договор. Потому что у молодого бывшего циркача вариантов было не много, а Щ.И.Т. всё же был надёжнее, чем криминальный заработок — да и всё-таки он не смог бы, как старший брат.  
— В общем, передай директору Фьюри, пожалуйста, что я ему не лабораторный кролик, чтобы испытывать на мне всякую непроверенную херню. Для этой миссии мне хватит обычного снаряжения.  
— Этим ты расстроишь не директора Фьюри, а одну милую девушку из технического отдела.  
— Не помню в техническом отделе милых девушек. Там одни серые мыши, — брякнул Клинт.  
— К счастью для девушек из технического отдела, — не сдержался Фил.  
Клинт обернулся. Фил смотрел на него немножко устало, но вместе с тем ехидно.  
— Что? — Коулсон пожал плечами. — Я уже получал анонимные жалобы, в которых говорится, что ты как раз-таки кролик. Может быть, не лабораторный, но вносишь раздор и аморальщину в коллектив.  
— Я в поиске.  
— Клинт, я же за тебя переживаю. Все эти девушки — опасные агенты.  
— Намекаешь, чтобы я сходил в технический отдел, там безопаснее? — Клинт громко щёлкнул застёжками рюкзака. — Я просто не могу определиться. Встречу свою женщину, так сразу и остепенюсь.  
Фил улыбнулся так, будто снова хотел сказать что-то вроде «если доживёшь». Но вслух ничего не сказал, потому что был вежливый.

***

А задача-то была — не бей лежачего.  
Но что-то пошло не так.  
Когда Фил только сказал «Хьюстон», Клинт подумал было, что его пошлют охранять какие-то космические разработки или вычислять шпионов. Но оказалось, что там есть ещё и Техасский медицинский центр.  
Проверенные данные, сказал Фил, передав Клинту папку с информацией о миссии для ознакомления. Всё точно. Роль Клинта в миссии заключалась в единственной задаче: выкрасть охраняемый, невесть как попавший туда образец таинственной сыворотки. Формула была утрачена в сороковые, и Щ.И.Т был заинтересован в том, чтобы заполучить образец. Клинт это понимал — хотя фраза звучала как «формулой не должны завладеть не те люди». Когда Фьюри так говорил, он чаще всего имел в виду «укради это во благо организации и моего карьерного роста, на самом деле мы используем это в своих интересах, но как — я не расскажу».  
Всего-то украсть чёртову сыворотку, точно зная, где она лежит. Работёнка, которая как раз по плечу бывшему циркачу и уголовнику. Вычислять «не тех людей» среди сотрудников центра должны были другие агенты. Просто нужен был человек, который без шума и пыли уведёт образец, пока работающие под прикрытием будут на виду.  
Так вот, когда Клинт, пробравшись среди ночи в указанный научно-исследовательский институт через крышу и через окно, использовал данный ему код от сейфа, извлёк прозрачный пузырёк с голубой жидкостью — точь-в-точь как в рекламах прокладок, — он выяснил, что всё было не так просто и легко.  
Потому что решётки на окнах опустились сразу, как Клинт захлопнул дверцу сейфа и приготовился сделать вид, что его никто не открывал. Двухфазная, мать её, система безопасности.  
Что-то подсказывало ему, удиравшему по извилистым однообразным коридорам здания и по его узким лестницам вниз: за ним гонится не официальная охрана и не полиция. Правда, утвердиться в своём мнении Клинт не успел: когда он свернул в очередной раз, планируя распахнуть окно, выстрелить в соседнее здание стрелой с тросом, влететь в окно этого здания и срезать путь через него, так и не попав на линию огня, что-то тяжёлое встретилось с его затылком.

***

Почему-то он не существовал некоторое время. Спал, и спал ещё, и ещё немножко спал. Руки стали тяжёлыми, неподвижными, и ничего не снилось. Было даже обидно: мог бы присниться тот несуществующий дом, ради которого можно и до пенсии дожить. Дважды Клинт слышал сквозь сон обрывки каких-то разговоров, совершенно не понятных: то ли латынь, то ли немецкий, то ли просто фармацевтические термины. Понял только одну фразу:  
— Вот на нём и испытаем.  
— Я не лабораторный кролик, — пробормотал он.  
И снова заснул.

***

Хдыщ!  
Всё его тяжёлое тело вздрогнуло и вдруг проснулось.  
Х-дыщ!  
А мозг просыпаться не торопился, но глаза открылись.  
На нём сидела девушка в каком-то очень несексуальном костюме медсестры. С голубой маской на лице, в закрытом халате и форменных брюках. Даже не понять, какого цвета волосы — все аккуратно забраны под шапочку. Лупила его по щекам хлёстко, руками в латексных перчатках.  
— Стоп-слово, — пробормотал Клинт, еле ворочая языком. — Я забыл стоп-слово.  
Она врезала ему ещё сильнее. Так, что голова почти повернулась, и Клинт впервые за неизвестный промежуток времени почувствовал шею и всё, что ниже.  
Но всё равно силился врубиться, кто он и где он.  
— Просыпайся-просыпайся, времени нет вообще.  
Первое, что понял Клинт: у девушки карие глаза.  
Второе, что понял Клинт: дело дрянь.  
Третье: хотя штанов на нём нет, это не жаркий секс.  
И хотя незнакомке явно нравилось хлестать Клинта по щекам, она совершенно точно работала не госпожой, а агентом.  
— Так и не узнала, чем они тебя накачивали, — быстро комментировала девушка. — Ты под наркотой вторые сутки. Чтобы не доставлял проблем. Вколола один из универсальных антидотов. Кажется, работает, но будет плохо, готовься.  
— Где я?  
— В закрытом вроде как на реконструкцию крыле онкологической клиники Техасского медицинского центра. В Хьюстоне.  
— Хью-ю-стон, — Клинт расплылся в улыбке, — у нас проблемы.  
— Да уж точно, — вздохнула девушка и снова врезала ему по лицу.  
Контрольный выстрел, так сказать.  
Потом уже она стала расстёгивать широкие ремни, которыми Клинта примотали к койке.  
— Моё снаряжение…  
— Я уже его раздобыла. Вот, в сумке. Сможешь надеть?  
Клинт, поднимаясь, был уверен, что да. И уверенно попытался засунуть ногу в рукав.  
— Так, — вздохнула девушка, отбирая у него всё и запихивая обратно в сумку, — план Б. Я тебя веду, ты со своей голой жопой следуешь за мной. На свежем воздухе тебя отпустит. Только не издавай звуков.

***

Было сложно, но Клинт сдержался и наблевал только у запасного выхода. Потом — ещё через три метра. Потом в кустах у забора онкологической клиники. Он давно ничего не ел, шла сплошная жгучая желчь.  
Девушка оставалась невозмутимой. И явно была благодарна, что Клинт не выворачивал желудок в гулких коридорах. Она только прикладывала ко всем замкам что-то вроде электронного пропуска и время от времени хватала тормозившего Клинта и почти волокла за собой.  
Видимо, антидот и свежий воздух хорошо работали в дуэте. Мир начал обретать краски как раз там, у забора, пока незнакомка выпутывалась из медицинской формы, оставаясь в шортах и майке. Клинт, держась за забор и шурша больничной рубашкой, даже смог проморгаться и рассмотреть её фигуру получше. Девушка взгляд заметила и расплылась в почти издевательской улыбке.  
Отпустило, наверное, не до конца: Клинту эта улыбка понравилась.  
— Всё равно не так интересно, как разглядывать тебя. Не так много видно. — Она наклонилась и расстегнула сумку. Швырнула Клинту штаны. — Надень.  
Можно было пошутить примерно миллион шуток, и штук четыреста из них считались бы удачным флиртом. Но Клинта ещё мутило, и он натянул штаны покорно и молча. Момент был упущен.  
— Без трусов как-то натирает.  
— Твои трусы я не нашла. Ничьи чужие — тоже. Мои на тебя не налезут.  
Клинт переоделся, забросил сумку с оружием за плечо и сфокусировался на девушке. Она и правда оказалась миниатюрной, не такой спортивной, как многие оперативницы. И хорошенькой — особенно когда распустила длинные каштановые волосы, мгновенно из сотрудника преображаясь в обычную девчонку, гуляющую по жаркому ночному Хьюстону. Чтобы не привлекать потом внимание прохожих, на камерах-то она всё равно засветилась.  
— Чёртова синтетика, — проворчала она, зашвыривая скомканную медицинскую форму в кусты, и они пошли в сторону, прочь с территории. — Поехали отсюда. Коулсон сказал тебя вытащить, я вытащила.  
— Ты не оперативник, — догадался Клинт.  
— Не-а.  
— Почему тогда он попросил тебя?  
— Я была внедрена и работала в здании, куда тебя привезли.  
— А сыворотка?  
— А вот это уже твой провал. — Девушка вздёрнула носик. — Мне сказано увезти тебя, я увезу.  
— Слушай.  
Клинт возвёл глаза к звёздному небу. Не столько потому, что исполнительность и точность девушки его пробесили, сколько потому, что во время пафосных героических речей перед хорошенькими коллегами блевать неловко.  
Штаны липли к телу. Сердце стучало часто-часто. По спине катился пот, и вот тут не помешал бы освежающий ветерок.  
Но чёрта с два.  
— Эта сыворотка, — сказал Клинт наконец после драматической паузы, — не должна попасть в руки злодеев. Хуже того, они что-то там хотели на мне испытать, может, уже скопировали формулу.  
— Это вряд ли.  
Девушка достала из кармана шорт такой же гаджет, от которого отказался Клинт, вытащила тонкий стилус и что-то проверила на ходу. Убрала назад, и гаджет занял почти весь карман: просто гаджет был большим, а шорты маленькими.  
— Изменения они всё ещё не внесли. Я подкорректировала существовавшие исследования. Мне подсказали, что написать, чтобы внешне результат был таким же, а эффект получился бы даже не схожим. Подопытный бы просто умер.  
— Просто умер. — Клинт задумчиво пожевал губу. Потом выразительно вытер их рукой. — Очень мило. То есть если бы я скопытился, это было бы на твоей совести.  
— Не на моей. Я не химик и не медик.  
— Да, форма медсестры тебе не идёт, — согласился Клинт.  
Девушка прожгла его взглядом и сменила тему.  
— В общем, до утра нам надо убраться из Хьюстона.  
— Мы не можем, — покачал головой Клинт. — Надо попытаться ещё раз. Операция всё равно уже завалена.  
— Мы ничего не сможем сделать. Скоро все встанут на уши.  
— А второго шанса не будет. Переходим к грязным методам. Надо украсть образец и уничтожить данные. Уже нет времени вычислять, кто здесь работал на плохих парней.  
Девушка остановилась у потрёпанного жизнью непримечательного «Вольво», припаркованного совсем не там, где машины других сотрудников, а намного дальше. Помялась с ноги на ногу, раздумывая.  
— Я попробую вычислить, куда они дели образец. Территорию центра он не покинул. Но наши на местах сейчас не все. Мне нужно время. Тебе нужен свежий воздух и какая-то еда.  
— Знаю тут пару мест, давай поведу.  
— Вот уж хрен, — проворчала девушка, открывая машину и садясь за руль. — В этой операции всё уже так плохо, что не хватает только одного. Чтобы полиция нас задержала, а у тебя в крови коктейль наркоты и непонятное вещество. То есть секретный антидот.  
Клинт мрачно сел рядом и пристегнулся.  
Она была права.

***

— Это место ещё хуже, чем ресторан, куда я водил девочку на свидание, когда мне было пятнадцать. Ну как, это был не ресторан. Такая же азиатская забегаловка. Она хотела суши, я почему-то подумал, что в китайской жральне их дают, но…  
— Зато здесь ширмочки, — парировала девушка, обложившись техникой. — Пей свой бульон.  
Бульон, правда, был вкусным. И уж не Клинту было жаловаться, что вентилятор под потолком издавал омерзительное «дрр-дррр-тррр», покачивая жёлтые ленты с налипшими мухами, развешанные вокруг — но до низа помещения ветерок не доходил; что в воздухе повисли плотные ароматы варёного мяса, какой-то рыбы и слезоточиво пряной дряни; что чайничек с чаем выглядел так, что девушка брезгливо протёрла его носик прежде, чем налить себе чашку.  
Но всё равно пила, отметил про себя Клинт.  
— Ты сисадмин? — спросил он, громко отхлебнув бульон.  
— Без свитера и бороды не очень похоже, да? — Девушка смахнула что-то с экрана прямо пальцем. — Нет, не совсем. Но близко.  
— Хакер, — догадался Клинт.  
— Надо говорить «специалист по программному обеспечению и цифровой безопасности».  
— Как тебя зовут?  
— Для тебя, Бартон, я агент Динкли.  
Клинт допил бульон и попросил второй. Официант — взаправдашний такой китайский — смотрел на них равнодушно и не спрашивал, что это у девушки за штучки на столе и почему парень так странно одет, что не ясно: он рок-звезда, косплеер или спортсмен.  
Но Клинт всё равно вдруг подумал, что хрен ещё когда поедет на задание в костюме, который предоставил Щ.И.Т. В нём так просто в городе не затеряться.  
— Кажется, я начал понимать, почему не потерял девственность в пятнадцать…  
— Ценная для меня информация.  
— ...и что меня не любят в техническом отделе.  
— Есть за что.  
Агент Динкли посмотрела на него исподлобья и снова вернулась к работе.  
Но так как язык снова замечательно шевелился, Клинт заткнуться не мог.  
— Динкли — прямо какая-то мультяшная фамилия. Такая дурацкая.  
— Если ты сейчас предложишь мне свою, это будет очень дешёвый подкат.  
— Ой, да я и не собирался.  
Клинт снова приложился к бульону. Со всем достоинством выпил его залпом, а потом откинулся на жёстком диванчике, прислонившись затылком к кривоватой резной ширме, и сложил руки на груди, выжидая.  
— Ты хотела ударить по моей самооценке, — произнёс он минут через десять.  
— Нет, я уже отвела душу, отхреначив тебя по лицу. Я просто хотела немножко тишины, чтоб дело пошло быстрее.  
Она развернула к Клинту планшет. Такой крутой, что его и потрогать страшно было.  
— Нам не очень повезло, — сказала агент Динкли. — Я проанализировала камеры, посмотрела информационный след, и… Короче. Мне нужно стереть информацию с компьютера без сетевого доступа, в здании вот этого института. Там есть наш человек. Он уборщик, сейчас как раз на работе, так специально договорились, чтобы по ночам. Он проведёт меня к компьютеру, только я не знаю, сколько времени мне потребуется. Вам придётся постоять на стрёме, и он, скорее всего, тоже будет раскрыт.  
— Он оперативник?  
— Ага.  
Такого поворота Клинту не хотелось. Для оперативника засветиться — в лучшем случае конец карьеры. И он интенсивно заскрёб в затылке, пытаясь вызвать прилив крови к мозгу.  
— В том компьютере может найтись ещё что-то интересное?  
— Скорее всего.  
— А образец где?  
— Вот тут, получается, — агент Динкли ткнула пальцем в экран, приблизив карту. — Это морг.  
— М-м.  
— И я пока не придумала, как туда попасть. Мой электронный пропуск не поможет, там обычные замки почти везде. И быстро там ничего не найти.  
Клинт придвинул чайник и налил себе чай. Прямо в чашку от бульона. Новая знакомая даже не скривилась, на удивление.  
— У меня есть отличная идея. Даже две.  
— Жги.  
— Почти буквально жгу, — довольно кивнул Клинт. — Предлагаю поступить надёжнее, потому что осторожность нас уже не спасёт, только навредит. Скоординируй меня с тем уборщиком, и мы аккуратно спиздим для тебя системный блок. Ты тихо и спокойно подключишься к нему в машине и начнёшь его изучать. Вдруг окажется, что тут надо что-то украсть или сломать, или мы найдём данные на наших, м, противников. А я в это время подожгу морг.  
— Что?  
— Морг подожгу, говорю.  
— Но…  
— При пожаре в морге много людей не погибнет. Тем, кто там лежит в ночи, терять уже нечего. А образец наверняка будет уничтожен. Если за ним кинется дежурный, я его подстрелю на выходе. Дай только карту, чтобы я заблокировал заранее запасные. Камеры отрубить сможешь?  
Агент Динкли прикусила нижнюю губу, но ползущие вверх уголки её выдали.  
— Да как нефиг делать. — Она снова подтянула к себе планшет и принялась за работу. — Сходи пока подышать. Идеи правда неплохие.  
— Для питекантропа? — брякнул Клинт.  
Она пихнула его ногой под столом и засмеялась.

***

— Так быстро?!  
— Ну знаешь, лучшие кражи — быстрые кражи. Дверь для меня заботливо не заперли. Камеры выключились вовремя. Спасибо тебе.  
— Ух, какой вежливый питекантроп.  
Системный блок Клинт запихнул на переднее сиденье и у машины не задержался. Агент Динкли тут же начала подключать к нему какие-то проводочки. Она хотела сказать что-то ещё, но Клинт, утащив из багажника канистру, рванул к моргу.  
Сразу видно, думал он, стараясь отвлечься от остаточной смутной тошноты, что девчонка — не оперативник. Она не привыкла быстро принимать идиотские решения и действовать порой быстрее, чем они приняты. Вряд ли знала это чувство, которое растекается по каждой жилке, мерцает и пульсирует в ритме участившихся ударов сердца. Как будто все красные кровяные тельца постепенно заменяются на адреналин. Клинт, пробегая в тени между строений к старенькому зданию морга, уже не чувствовал ни липкого влажного хьюстонского воздуха и его тяжести на вдохе, ни затуманенности сознания. Ну разве что желудок сыто побулькивал бульоном.  
Новомодный коммуникатор, который Динкли ему всё же всучила, тоже почти перестал мешаться в разгрузке. Как и идиотская затычка в левом ухе.  
Воровать надо быстро, а поджигать — ещё быстрее. Ломать — не строить, напомнил себе Клинт, минуя квадратный след от единственного светящегося окна. Отвлечённо представил, как дежурный пьёт чай, не замечая, какой странный привкус ему придаёт витающий в воздухе привычный запах формалина и тщательно сдерживаемого разложения. Может, ещё и книжку при этом читает. Милую какую-нибудь.  
— Мне звонит Фил, — сообщила вдруг агент Динкли прямо в левое ухо, пока Клинт искал взглядом газовую трубу.  
— Не бери. Делов-то. Мы заняты.  
— Я пыталась.  
— Сбрось и напиши, что мы перешли к плану Б.  
— План Б был тогда, когда ты бежал из больнички с голой задницей. А всё это уже не план Б.  
Клинт, задравший вверх подбородок, усмехнулся и покачал головой. Нащупал взглядом нужную трубу, подальше от горящего окна.  
— Смотрю, тебе запомнилась моя задница.  
Агент Динкли издала неопределённый звук и замолчала.  
Клинт счёл это одобрением — недовольство она явно не сдержала бы — и приступил к своей задаче. Немного бензина плеснул на дверь запасного выхода, немного — под окна; ещё на деревянные рамы, чтобы веселее взялось. Запах остро, бодряще защекотал ноздри.  
Интересно, подумал Клинт, бросая раскрытую зажигалку «Зиппо» в пламя, сколько этих замечательных универсальных зажигалок с пожизненной гарантией оканчивают своё существование вот так? Только он уже восьмую изничтожил.  
И без того жаркая ночь вспыхнула сияющим, танцующим, живым огнём, мгновенно облизнувшим одну из стен. Клинт скользнул от него прочь, как дикий зверь, в темноту: ночь, в которой вспыхивает пожар, становится ещё темнее и надёжнее.  
Дежурный выскочил с небольшой задержкой, через главный вход, как и планировал Клинт — и тут же получил оглушающую стрелу в черепушку, и уже через полминуты носки его ботинок скрылись за аккуратной, недостаточно скорбной по мнению Клинта, живой изгородью. Дежурным оказался совсем пацан, студент какой-то, наверное, вряд ли замазанный в делишках «не тех людей» — но Клинт всё равно тщательно его обыскал.  
Ничего. Нет образца.  
Бесчувственное тело осталось лежать за изгородью: когда парень придёт в себя, никаких поджигателей тут уже не будет. Да и сделать осталось мало.  
Клинт выбрал из колчана стрелу со взрывным наконечником и выстрелил в трубу. Вышло громко — и эффектно.  
А ещё эффективно, потому что вместе с уже разгорающимся пламенем, раскормленным бензином, заряд взрывчатки и газ образовали неплохой горячительный коктейль. В ночном жарком воздухе потянуло не тяжёлой, но свежей влажностью, а чем-то гадким и горелым.  
В заложенных ушах звенело, когда Клинт выстрелил ещё раз, и во второй раз хлопок громким не показался. Будто он был под водой, почему-то вместе с комарами, и кто-то шлёпнул по поверхности ладонью.  
И голос в наушнике тоже шёл сквозь эту воображаемую толщу, слишком нежный, заглушённый писком подводных комаров, пока пламя оплетало здание.  
— Бартон, — тревога в голосе агента Динкли нарастала с громкостью, будто кто-то плавно поворачивал ручку приёмника, и с бегом Клинта, иногда вприпрыжку через бордюры и заборчики, эта плавность не гармонировала. — Здесь была камера. В корпусе системного блока. Включилась вместе с ним.  
— Что?!  
— Кажется, я только что транслировала своё лицо… куда-то.  
— Ты его хоть вырубила?  
— Вырвала блок питания. Сейчас выкручиваю хард.  
— Вот знаешь, — выдохнул Клинт, — чем мы отличаемся?  
Продолжил он, уже открыв машину и бесцеремонно перебросив агента Динкли с водительского места на заднее сиденье. Как она была — в обнимку с раскуроченным системным блоком и отвёрткой.  
— Я сейчас не буду говорить, что это твой провал, а просто спасу твою задницу. Хотя ещё не видел, красивая она или нет.  
— Ты имел в виду две наших задницы. — Отвёртка агента Динкли по чему-то скрежетнула, когда Клинт вдавил газ. — Эй, и поосторожнее!  
— План…  
— Д?  
— План Д, значит, такой, — кивнул Клинт. — Я талантливо еду как обдолбанный. Если нас остановят, ничего не отрицай и звони Филу. Если я кого-нибудь перееду, не ори. Милые бабушки в такой час дома сидят, дети спят, остальные или враги, или знаков дорожного движения не учили и сами себе дураки. Отрубай все свои хитромудрые гаджеты, вдруг их уже как-то отслеживают после твоего подключения.  
— Я не…  
— Отрубай.  
Пока Клинт тараторил, рисуя в памяти карту дорог Хьюстона, он поглядывал в зеркало заднего вида и бросал взгляд через плечо. Его голос, похоже, на агента действовал успокаивающе и мобилизующе, и у неё не было времени оглянуться и запаниковать — всё внимание сосредоточилось на гаджетах и системнике. Пару раз она что-то прошипела, очевидно, попав отвёрткой по пальцам, но оставшись леди даже в обществе «питекантропа»; потом зашуршала бумажкой и характерно и громко заскрипела чем-то резиновым.  
Хорошо, что она была так занята: в ночной тьме за ними пытались гнаться. Клинт не рассматривал машины и не пытался отстреляться: во-первых, был за рулём, во-вторых, отвечал не только за себя. Как страхующий в цирке.  
Что-что там Фил говорил?  
Щ.И.Т. оказался тем ещё цирком. Разве что планетарных масштабов.

***

«Вольво» затормозил на причале, съехав к воде по пологому ровному спуску.  
Клинт как будто выдохся вместе с этой непримечательной машинкой, несколько раз протащившей днище по бордюрам там, где поворотов не было предусмотрено. Вроде бы оторвался — но уверен в этом не был и, отстёгивая ремень безопасности, весь перекрутился на сиденье, вглядываясь в желтоватую от света фонарей ночь и высматривая преследователей. Агент Динкли уже сидела смирно, закинув за спину маленький рюкзак со своей компактной техникой. Очень собранная для агента, засветившего лицо.  
— Хард выкрутила?  
— Давно. И завернула в бумажку. И презерватив поверх натянула.  
— Ты берёшь на миссии презервативы?! Даже я не такой оптимист.  
Агент Динкли, выходя, чуть не хлопнула дверью на весь Хьюстон, и её пришлось поймать за запястье, чтобы самому закрыть машину бесшумно.  
— В случае с техническим отделом, — громким сердитым шёпотом заявила она, — это пессимизм. Вот ты меня привёз к Мексиканскому заливу, может, мы сейчас в воду сиганём, а хард не промокнет. А ещё было у меня как-то, пришлось выносить флэш-накопитель из клуба, где обыскивали сумочки и карманы, и я…  
— Продолжай, у меня всё ещё два варианта, куда ты его засунула.  
— Не пошёл в технический отдел потому, что у тебя был бы только один?  
Рассмеяться она не успела: кто-то затормозил над спуском, взвизгнув тормозами и мигнув длинными лучами фар. Вряд ли это был кто-то из агентов, и уж точно не аккуратист Фил, который подъехал бы бесшумно, как ниндзя на японском суперкаре.  
— Беги к берегу и отцепляй самую бомжацкую яхту, — скомандовал Клинт, толкнув агента Динкли за свою спину, и приготовившись стрелять.  
В бомжацкой, рассудил он, может не быть отслеживающих устройств и сложной навигации.  
Два раза просить не пришлось: агент Динкли, пробежав по почти не освещённому причалу, резво прыгнула на борт первой подходящей лодки, нелепо взмахнув руками, но не издав ни звука. Только волна тихо плеснула.  
Стрела сорвалась так же тихо — скорее на звук, на колыхание тени. Раздался не вскрик — судорожный короткий звук боли, какой обычно издают сдержанные тренированные солдаты. На памяти Клинта так себя вели пока только козлы из ГИДРЫ.  
От воспоминаний, связанных с ними, захотелось передёрнуть плечами. Но всё вдруг сошлось одно к одному, включая немецкий, услышанный сквозь наркотическую полудрёму, и Клинт выстрелил ещё раз. Это опасные твари, без жалости, потому что жалость противоречит приказам. Он уже знал. Затормозить их следовало любой ценой — и преследователь, старавшийся избежать лужи фонарного света, пошатнулся и рухнул прямо в неё, с треском сломав вошедшую в грудь под углом стрелу. Вторая торчала из бедра.  
Потом Клинт выстрелил ещё, уже не совсем наугад: глаза быстро привыкали к темноте. Второй запнулся молча, судя по звуку — скатился кубарем по склону, и всё стихло.  
У лежащего под фонарём в углу рта надулся кровавый пузырь — а потом повалила пена, как будто из кружки сбегало молоко, перемешанное с каким-то красным сиропом. Клинт почему-то заторможенно замер, гадая: это сделала капсула с ядом или его выстрел?  
В чувство его привела неразборчивая брань агента Динкли.  
— Течение! — выкрикнула она, точно сама растерявшись, что сказать.  
Клинт рванул вдоль причала, пока не подъехал кто-нибудь ещё — и пока маленькое, простенькое, но аккуратное спортивное судёнышко не унесло слишком далеко от берега. Агент Динкли стояла с каким-то канатом в руке, напряжённо и неотрывно следя за его приближением.  
Он прыгнул с разбега, как долбаная белка-летяга, попытался пробежать по воздуху, как мультяшка — и из-за этого рухнул на палубу на спину, проскользив по ней с полметра. Упёрся во что-то ногой.  
Звёзд на небе было так много, что Клинт сперва подумал: это оттого, что он шандарахнулся затылком. Сердце колотилось как будто не в груди, а между висков; твёрдой земли больше не существовало.  
— Сколько пальцев? — спросила агент Динкли, наклонившись над Клинтом, и показала шесть на левой руке.  
Кольца не было ни на одном. А ещё Клинт не хотел её расстраивать, поэтому вместо ответа потянул к себе так, что она ахнула, чуть не упала и уперлась ладонью в его грудь. Поцеловал, сразу запустив язык в рот.  
Она не сопротивлялась, но отстранилась быстро.  
— Ты как идиот, — хрипло сказала она.  
— Я надеялся, что хотя бы как куриный бульон.

***

В отчёте это следовало описать примерно так: «Действуя сообща, сотрудник технического отдела и оперативник реквизировали соответствующую их целям яхту».  
На самом деле они второпях, наполовину на прихлынувшем адреналине, наполовину на фантомных воспоминаниях о служебных инструкциях и инструктажах, которые казались лишними, привели в действие мотор, отплыли от берега и вырубили его, чтобы не пересечь границу ненароком. Простенький навигационный прибор агент Динкли отключила сразу же.  
Сложнее всего было позвонить Филу. Потому что утробное урчание мотора уже стихало где-то под ногами, палуба мягко покачивалась, звёздное небо вдали от берега становилось всё ярче, пахло только солью и водорослями — а прилив адреналина всё не кончался и в отсутствие преследователей подталкивал куда-то не туда.  
Или туда, подумал Клинт, когда после нескольких обменов блестящими взглядами в темноте проявил недюжинную силу воли и решил сначала связаться с Филом, отвернулся к морю, стоя у борта, — а агент Динкли, подойдя сзади, беззастенчиво запустила горячую руку в его идиотские штаны.  
Жарко стало просто нестерпимо.  
— Трубка у тебя тоже допотопная, — сообщила она и прикусила мочку левого уха Клинта. — У тебя всё такое же большое?  
Клинт невозмутимо приложил трубку к правому, но зубы на секунду стиснул.  
— Да, — раздался почти не нервный голос Фила.  
— Хьюстон, у нас проблемы, — весело заявил Клинт. — Мы реквизировали яхту, но оба не умеем ею управлять, и нас неудержимо несёт на Кубу.  
— Очень рад, — серьёзно ответил Фил, но Клинту показалось, что тот втихаря выдохнул с облегчением. — И что вы сработались, и что вы не реквизировали «Шаттл». С ним агент Динкли разобралась бы наверняка.  
Клинт машинально опустил взгляд: ладонь агента Динкли обхватила его член, то ли нетерпеливо, то ли поддразнивая.  
— Не сомневаюсь в ней, — произнёс Клинт, всё ещё себя не выдав.  
Фил всё равно что-то услышал. Или это в контексте так показалось?  
— Часа через два прибудет помощь, если ты сообщишь примерные координаты.  
Свободной рукой Клинт тут же настучал их со своего старого передатчика, чтобы не произносить на линии. Перестраховка не помешает.  
— А образец уничтожен?  
— Судя по посеянной панике — да. Наши наблюдают. Не беспокойтесь. Вы сработали ужасно, но правильно. Человеческий ресурс Щ.И.Т.а — самый ценный.  
— Это для тебя, — бросил Клинт и тут же втянул воздух сквозь зубы: агент Динкли очень, очень удачно двинула ладонью у него в штанах.  
Фил вздохнул ещё раз.  
— Через два часа, — напомнил он и положил трубку.  
Прелесть телефона, который не жалко, в том, что его можно без церемоний бросить куда-то на палубу, вытащив батарею, и начать делать другие бесцеремонные вещи. Следом на гладко отёсанные доски упала разгрузка, перчатки и краги, колчан, лук, майка — и только рюкзак агента Динкли Клинт положил аккуратно.  
Правда, прежде, чем рвануть вниз её крохотные джинсовые шорты вместе с трусиками, Клинт, собрав ткань в кулаки и поглаживая большими пальцами выпирающие косточки, уточнил:  
— Ты же делаешь это не только потому, что нас могли убить?  
— Ты же это делаешь не только потому, что обдолбанный? — парировала агент Динкли, протягивая ему презерватив.  
— Я не обдолбанный.  
Клинт широко улыбнулся и резко потянул шорты вниз. Перехватил квадратик двумя пальцами и надорвал край зубами. Агент Динкли уперлась ладонями в борт.  
В первый раз это вышло быстро, очень быстро, но так громко, что на Кубе точно слышали. Стоны разносились над серебристо-чёрной водой очень далеко и совершенно бесстыдно; и стыдно было только Клинту, который молниеносно заменил член внутри неё на два пальца и собирался на второй заход. Гладил другой рукой белую гибкую спину, проводил пальцем между лопаток, чувствуя, как мягко и нежно она выгибается — без резкости и жёсткости, но с пылом. Убирал мягкие волны каштановых волос на левое плечо, склоняясь и целуя шею справа.  
— Надо было дать сделать тебя суперсолдатом, — незло подколола она.  
— А вот это обидно.  
— Может, я люблю пожёстче и злю тебя специально.  
— Я могу случайно перевернуть эту чёртову яхту.  
— Фил даже не удивится, — засмеялась агент Динкли, но смех снова перешёл в чарующе бессовестный стон над ночным морем.

***

Мексиканский залив на рассвете у горизонта был похож на грейпфрутовое желе. По этому желе на компактном белом катере к борту яхты прибился элегантный Фил в лёгкой льняной рубашке с коротким рукавом и солнцезащитных очках, отпустил перевозчика — явно тоже агента — и сделал вид, что ничего не заметил.  
Ну да: Клинт был голый по пояс, потому что болтаться в Мексиканском заливе в униформе жарко, а агент Динкли была взъерошенной, потому что любой сотрудник технического отдела охренел бы от такой ночи.  
Фил, как выяснилось, умел управлять яхтой. И персоналом. Поэтому Клинт примерно за десять минут научился ставить паруса и переключать мощность мотора. Потом они все собрались в рубке: Клинт и Динкли уплетали заботливо привезённый явно из какого-то милого кафе паёк и пили свежий латте из термоса, а Фил расслабленно правил яхтой.  
— Что там на территории медцентра? — спросила агент Динкли.  
— Да всё в порядке, — спокойно ответил Фил. — Я бы даже сказал, по классике. Никто из наших больше не раскрыт, цепочка ГИДРЫ частично показала себя в панике, образец утрачен, дежурный практикант пришёл в себя и не может дать показаний о поджоге, из сгоревшего морга достали семнадцать погибших.  
Агент не удержалась и хихикнула в термос, переглянувшись с Клинтом.  
— Жаль, что так вышло, — обратился к ней Фил. — С каждым могло случиться. Мы не хотим вас списывать, вы очень перспективный сотрудник. У руководства к вам два предложения. Либо пластическая операция…  
— Не надо!!  
Оба возмутились хором, и Фил, на секунду отвлекшись от руля, смерил их весёлым, но ужасно деликатным взглядом.  
— Всё и так замечательно, — весомо добавил Клинт.  
— Либо вы заляжете на дно и больше ни при каких обстоятельствах не будете принимать участия в полевой работе ещё несколько лет. Ваша специализация позволяет это. Мы нуждаемся в качественном программном обеспечении. Не все здесь, гм, питекантропы. У меня на примете есть фермы в Техасе и Айове, без соседей в зоне видимости. Выберете, какая больше понравится. Мы сочиним вам легенду.  
— Спасибо. Я понимаю. И я с удовольствием продолжу работу, — ответила агент Динкли. — Такие приключения не для меня, но… С вами было интересно.  
И она почти не грустно ткнулась носом в крышку термоса, из которой пила.  
Клинт заёрзал.  
— Фил, я… Вот что подумал. Я мог бы хотя бы первое время охранять агента Динкли. Пожить с ней на ферме под видом… ну, кого-нибудь, типа, близкого. А там уж как получится.  
Агент Динкли пихнула его локтем и засмеялась под внимательным взглядом Фила.  
— Да что у нас может получиться, — покраснев, стала оправдываться она. — Да мы знакомы меньше суток. И он даже имя моё не спросил.  
Фил только пожал плечами и нацепил чёрные очки. В них отразилось восходящее солнце.  
— Ну, — туманно проговорил он, — не всем историям нужно долгое предисловие. Как и не все истории знакомства родителей можно рассказать детям.

***

**2015 год, Уэверли**

— Какая-нибудь спецагентесса, — глубокомысленно предположил Тони Старк, глядя на жену Клинта Бартона. — А это, — кивнул он на детей, — спецагентята.  
Лора Бартон переглянулась сначала с Клинтом. Потом — с Наташей.  
Не стала объяснять, что от одних шпионских легенд дети не заводятся. Что ни одна из них не длится пятнадцать лет. Лишь улыбнулась так мило, будто Наташа никогда не подсаживала Старку написанные простой домохозяйкой программы-шпионы.


End file.
